SCROLL
by ArayaSaynomi
Summary: This is not the best story that you’ll ever read, but I think I did a pretty good job on it. For now there is going to be something going on with Deidara and my OC, but I might turn it into a triangle, I’m not sure.


Chains were strapped everywhere across her small frame, connecting her to the cold cement wall in the dark dungeon cell. Skin and bones was all that the pale corps was. Dead by starvation. The cloths that just barely hung on her were ripped and torn with dried blood on the exposed skin. Signs that the girl had been whipped or beat. Her head was lolled to the left; her matted light orange hair hid her small face.

The two mysterious figures looked at the body only of a moment. A dead person is nothing new to them. Hell, they went around and killed others most of the time. But still the blue eyed man could not help but feel some sympathy towards the girl. Being starved was no pleasant way to die.

Quickly the cloaked men made their way through the dark base, quietly so that they would not cause unwanted attention to themselves. Their mission was to get a very important and valuable scroll, at any cost. Normally they would never be given an easy mission such as this. It was child's play really, Tobi could even do it. Austrian's guards weren't even all that strong.

"Hey! You two! Who the hell are you?!" A guard from behind them shouted.

"Looks like this mission is going to get a little interesting, un." The blue eyed one smirked putting his hands in the pouches on his sides.

"Don't cause too much of a commotion Deidara. The quicker we get this done, the better." The red haired one said to his partner.

"You always need to ruin my fun Sasori-Danna, hmm." The blonds' smirk grew.

Deidara pulled his hands from out of the bags and began to press his fingers into his white clay that the mouths on his hands spited out. Once he was done with his creation, the artist through it in the surprised face of the guard.

"Art is a blast, yeah!" Cheered the happy man as he did a single hand sign. "Kus!"

The boom went off in an explosion of bright colors, and with a loud bang. His redheaded partner rolled his hazel eyes and mumbled something under his breath. The explosion expert grinned proudly at his own work. More guards came from around the corner.

"True art is everlasting, Deidara." Sasori stated as he pulled a scroll from the right sleeve of his black and red Akatsuki cloak.

The blue eyed man scoffed. Art is short and flashy so it's something that you always remember. Not last forever, it gets boring that way! But his dumb partner refused to accept the facts. As the men began to get into a blood bath, screechy loud sirens and a bright red light went off.

"There a little late for the alarm." The blond mumbled, the smile slowly tugged away from his lips.

"Shit! Not now!" One of the men for the crowd shouted. The group of guards quickly ran passed the two surprised intruders to the back of the hall.

"What the hell?!" Deidara whispered and gave his oh so smart partner a questioning look.

"Come on, they might lead us to where we are sapost to go." Sasori grabbed a hold of his team mate's sleeve and dragged him in the direction that the enemy went.

Deidara pulled his arm back out of his team mate's grasp and huffed. He knew the red head was more or less right, and he hated it. Making their way slowly back down the way that they came before, they kept on hearing noises. Sounds of men screaming in agony, ripping and tearing, and sounds of heavy chains being dragged on the floor or hitting each other. The two Akatsuki members cautiously looked down the hall. They were completely surprised at what they saw.

The corps that was hanging on the wall was now standing in the middle of the hallway. Blood was all around her. On the now stained walls, the cold rock floors, even on her! Her pale green eyes were full of anger, distrust, and a bit of suffering. She was the obvious killer of the men. But what the Akatsuki wanted to know was how she managed to kill so fast with chains still connected to her body. There were tight metal rings around her neck, ankles, wrists, and stomach. And there was heavy chains connecting to each of the rings to limit almost all movement.

She moved her head around the area of where she was. Her eyes slowly calmed down so they did not look threatening any more. She looked around the hallway as if she was looking for something. She stopped when her sight was in the direction that the two men use to be, for they were now hiding in the shadows. She started to go off that way. The heavy metal on her ankles dragged on the ground as she walked.

They held their breath as she got near. They were prepared to attack her if she posed a threat, but she just walked on by them without giving a single glance their way. Once she turned the corner (the one that the guards came down) the two stepped out of their hiding places and were now standing in the hallway, watching the way the girl went.

"What the hell just happened?" Deidara whispered as he turned to look at his partner.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out." Sasori narrowed his eyes and started to walk off in the way that starved girl went.

The blond looked at his partner wearily and followed him without saying a single word. He knew when the red head was determined, saying anything was useless. When they reached the end of the dark hall they looked around the corner quickly. They saw no one, just a trail of bloody foot prints. They stepped out and followed the steps to the end of the hall, were they leading into a room with a light on under a door that was closed.

Sasori stood on the left side of the door and Deidara stood on the right, listening to what was happening in the room.

~*~* Austrian's POV*~*~

I just finished off writing up the last of my report on SCROLL and closed my book. She has gotten too powerful; proof is that she just slaughtered my best guards. When for two weeks, she's been whipped, beat and starved. That little bitch. But then again I have no one to blame but myself for making her the perfect weapon.

I have always wanted her father to join me; for I loved his blood line. The ability to control blood inside the veins of his opponent. What a useful skill. A snap of his fingers and he could make someone drown in their own blood. I will admit, it needed some work. And if he would have joined me he would have had his blood line perfected. But no, he chose his lover over power. Although it was not long before I found out the main reason why he made his choice. His lover was pregnant with his baby girl.

In a few years time, a little birdie told me that his daughter possessed the trait. That's when I thought it was time to pay him and his family a visit. Still angry with his decision, I killed all his family. But, I took the girl. And I enhanced her blood line to perfection, just like I wanted to do. She can control any and all blood, whether it's in body or out of the body.

But now I am afraid to say that she has become too powerful for even me to handle.

I heard the door close and looked up. My grey eyes met her pale green ones. So it was time, the monster is going to kill its creator. As she walked over to me slowly I scanned her up and down. Her cloths looked like they were about to fall off her any minute. Fresh blood was all over her and her ware. Her sight traveled over the desk and they stopped at the edge; there, was a small gold key. She reached out and grabbed it with her little red stained hand and brought it up to the hole in the neck brace. With a click the ring opened and fell off her neck. Soon all the rings were off and on the office floor.

I watched as the blood traveler from the top part of her arms to her finger tips with a gravitational pull. Two inches of crystallized red blood formed over her nails to give her cat like claws. She stared down at them as she moved her fingers about, almost like she was admiring them. Within a minute she dropped her hands at her sides and looked at me. Everything about her was now robotic. The instinct to hunt her prey was now all she was thinking. In the blink of an eye she was standing in front of me with her left claw raised.

~*Normal POV*~

The two men stood outside the wooden door listening intently. They guessed this room to be the office of the head who owns the scroll that they are to get, for it was the last room for them to check. The blonde had the whole side of his head against the door so he could hear everything. The read headed puppeteer leaned in slightly not nearly as interested as his partner.

Everything was quiet for a moment, then the noise of something heavy dropping came through the door. Things were silent once more. They waited for any other sounds or noise, but nothing. Standing like this for ten minutes straight, the wooden puppet lots his thin patients and shoved the blond away from the door. He grabbed the door handle and flew the door open so it hit the wall with a 'bang'.

He walked in slowly looking all around the room. He was somewhat surprised to see the little girl, chainless and blood sitting indian style on the top of the dark wood desk. Her empty green eyes stared at him. She titled her head to the lift a little and blinked. A corps was sitting in a chair behind the desk, his head lying on the desk next to the girl's leg.

Deidara walked in the room, his blue eyes widened at the sight before him. 'How the fuck?' he thought. The girl moved her head into its upright position. The three sat staring at each other. The girl blinked slowly, the robotic killing look in her big round orbs slowly diminished back to their blank state.

"Who are you?" Sasori hissed markedly, his brown eyes narrowed watching the girl's frail features change from emotionless to smirking.

The blond could do nothing but direct his gaze to either his partner or the girl. For an unknown and slightly praiseworthy reason, he seemed rapt by the girl standing in front of him. No, it was not her delinquent characteristics. Her skeletal from hungry body didn't frighten him, or disgust him in the slightest for he seen it all before. Her eyes...That was what churned his insides. Those emotionless, yet hurtful eyes, and that aura which prohibited him from looking at her for a long time. Her aura was malicious, strong. A wall to the world not letting anyone in.

"Answer me!" The red head restated, clutching his fist angrily. He never had a good temper. The girl's only response was to tilt her tiny head and blink.

"I am losing my patients girl." The male reached out to grab her by the throat, but his wrist was grabbed by his blue eyed partner.

"Wait Sasori, un. She might be really importnat, yeah!" Deidara had no idea why he stopped his teammate, he just did.

The red head gave him a look and slowly rested his arm at his side. The blue orbs gazed over at the girl sitting on the desk, her legs now hanging off the sides kicking back and forth in a care free motion. He started to walk over to her she and his hazel eyed partner studied him. He knelt down to her level. She just continued to watch him.

"Do you know where we can find Austrian's most valuable scroll, humm?" He asked. He could see that she was very tired.

She thought for a minute. A knowing expression appeared on her face with the smirk. She slid off the desk and turned around to face it. She took a piece of paper and began to write. The two cloaked men watched her in minor curiosity.

S.C.R.O.L.L

That what she wrote. She turned around and pointed at herself. The Akatsuki looked at her then to the paper. Sasori realized what she was saying. But before he could ask her anything, she passed out. Deidara's impulse made him catch her. He looked at his partner, waiting for him to say what all this meant.

"We are here to collect her, for it seems that she is the 'Scroll' that we came here for." The red head turned away and started to walk to the exit.

The younger man not knowing what else to do, he picked up the delicate half dead girl bridal style and fallowed him out, back to their base to report to their leader.


End file.
